Frankumbia Cuteness
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: a cute  frank and columbia moment. i like writing stories where everyone is randomly dating everyone. i mainly write frankie with collie though.


***Columbia's POV***

It was four in the morning and Frankie and I were texting... again. My mom complains that I stay up too late talking to "that boy" but I think that I never talk to him enough. Most of the time he texts me first.

**Me**: I think we should have pet names for each other :3

**FrankieBooBoo**: like what? my name is really hard to make a nickname with. but ill call you "Cake". :)

**Me**: idunno. maybe ill call you Frosting cause I'm Cake :3

**FrankieBooBoo**: omg that's perfect! *_*

**Me**: yaay. okay your name in my phone is Frosting and tomorrow ill bring you a cupcake or something so I have a picture of you with something sweet :3

**Frosting**: don't spend your money on me! if you want that all we have to do is get a picture of us together. ;D

**Me**: omg Frankie if I was with you id kiss you right now :3

**Frosting**: save it for tomorrow. patience is important. :)

**Me**: Oh shit! i have to get up for school in like 3 hours! I'm gonna pass out. night baby! candy dreams :3

**Frosting**: Candy dreams to you too!

I put my phone on my nightstand, cuddled up to a stuffed animal Frank had given me for my birthday, and fell asleep.

I had a dream that he and I were at our wedding. I had on a beautiful strapless wedding gown, and he wore a black and blue tuxedo. we kissed and fast forwarded a few years. we were both holding a baby next to cribs that read "Cady Lillian Furter" and "Francis Noah Furter (Frankie)". he had a little pink blanket and I had a little blue one. I looked down at baby Frankie and he had eyes just like his dad and wore a little had with a British and American flag. a few more years later we were watching the kids graduate, then holding our grandkids, and lying next to each other in an old folks home.

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! I'm beggin of you please dont take my man." I woke up to the sound of my favorte song and dismissed the alarm.

I walked over to my closet and set out a british flag shirt, my dark blue denim skirt, and my red sequined vans and took a shower. When I got out I heard my phone meowing. It must be a text from Frank.

**Frosting**: Good morning Cake! I hope you're feeling sweet today! What color shirt are you wearing?

**Me**:My British flag shirt you bought me last summer when you went home. :)

**Frosting**: omg telepathy! I was gonna wear my American flag shirt!

**Me**: Well I guess you'd better get coordinating! "Fabulous doesn't just happen you know?" ;)

**Frosting**: extra kiss for quoting a genius ;3 I'm gonna start getting dressed. See you at school!

I put my makeup on (eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick) and got dressed. I had sometime today so I went to magenta's before I went to the bus stop. as soon as I was about to knock she walked out of the front door. "Hi Coco. I like your outfit." "Thanks. Me and Frankie are matching today." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Shocker. Lemme guess. He's wearing and American shirt because he's British and your american?" "Yeah." I frowned and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. Janet's been messing with riff raffs head and she's pissing me off." "its okay. She's a little skank bag anyways. Your brother is too good for her." she smiled and rest of the way to school was silent.

"Oh Caaaaakeeeee?" frank purred from behind me. I jumped and he pulled me into a kiss. "I like your new chapstick. its sweet." I said. "bought it right before I came to school. And I hope you're not tired. I didn't to mean to deprive you of sleep." I kissed him softly and bit his lip. "I slept like a baby." he looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you Columbia." ohmigawsh this is the first time he's ever told me this. what do I do. panic at the disco! panic at the disco! "I love you too Frankie."

We strolled hand in hand to class and I asked him "Frank, if we had kids what would you name them?" "Cady, Francis, and Noah." "What if we had a boy and a girl?" "Cady Lillian and Francis Noah, so he can be a Frank N Furter... why?" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Just curious."


End file.
